Stargazing
by Marissa Angelique
Summary: Theia Gaunt is supposed to be the perfect, obedient, Pureblood and she is, on the outside. But on the inside, she can't help her conflicting feelings that maybe, perhaps, everything she grew up to believe has been a lie. Throw in a friendship with muggle-born Lily Evans, a crazy ex, and her growing affections for blood traitor Sirius Black makes for quite the crazy year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Anyone you do not recognize was created by me but other than that the rights to the magical series and all of its content rightfully belong to the lovely JK Rowling.

Chapter One: Pure Blood

Theia Gaunt sat grudgingly in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor at precisely too early in the morning. If it weren't for her bloody loyal father, who always insisted on being at these ridiculous meetings on time, she would be asleep at this very moment. Life, however, wasn't fair as it seemed to remind her on a daily basis and to be quite frank she was growing tired of it.

Instead of doing anything productive, as if there was really anything to do in the horrid place the Malfoys call a home- it was much too dark and cold for her liking- she just sat quietly with her back pin straight and arms folded across her chest.

This was how the ever infuriating wanker, Lucias Malfoy, found her. His mere presence goaded at her wearing patience.

"What exactly is it that you're staring at?" Theia snapped, a blonde curl falling into her eyes to which she quickly brushed away.

She watched as a smirk grew on Lucius' face. He always enjoyed getting a rise out of her, that tosser. They had known each other for the better part of their whole lives, and she still couldn't stand to be around him to this day. He was like a pesky fly: no matter how many times you shooed it away it would always come back.

"Is it a crime now to stare?" He asked her, mirth dancing in his stormy grey eyes. "I wasn't aware, my mistake." He laughed.

Theia rolled her eyes at the platinum blonde boy. "Is that really the best you've got?"

"Oh no Theia, love, I'm only getting started." He retorted. Within a blink he had strode over and plopped himself beside the annoyed girl.

"But really," he continued. "Would it kill you to smile at all? You always look as if you're ready to commit murder."

Theia scowled, "The thought has crossed my mind on countless occasions."

The Slytherin boy shrugged his shoulders and draped his arm on the sofa. "What do you think they're talking about?" He asked her, nodding towards the room where their parents had locked themselves into earlier.

She honestly hadn't a clue, nor did she really care. Knowing the mentality of death eaters it probably wasn't anything good so she didn't bother with the specifics. Truth be told her father wouldn't talk about it around her anyway. All of the meetings were strictly for those who bare his mark- Theia still hadn't received hers yet. She didn't want it either.

"What does it matter?" She muttered, not really in the mood to converse with the pretentious, pale faced boy.

"Well, I don't really know, I'm just curious really." Lucius answered.

"It's none of our business." Theia shot at him. "If they wanted us to know we would be a part of it."

She watched as Lucius's lips twitched up into a ghost of a smile, which it only did when he was hiding something. "I suppose you're correct, but don't tell me you've never wondered-"

"I haven't-"

"At all?"

Theia squeezed her eyes shut, she wasn't exactly chipper this morning and she got the feeling that if he continued she might do something to him the Dark Lord would approve of. "Look, Malfoy. Whatever this meeting is about, it's nothing good. You-Know-Who is gaining more followers by the day, that part is obvious, and to be quite blatant with you, I don't really care much for my father or his companions antics."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect such an answer out of Theia, he thought she would support the Dark Lord. "Is that so? What is it exactly that you're so against, I wonder." He started as he slid closer to her. "Perhaps you feel sorry for the mudbloods. I assure you Theia, that mentality will not get you so far."

Theia knew that Lucius was just trying to get under her skin but she wouldn't allow it. He knew better than to talk to her in such a way, especially since it would get her in a great deal of trouble.

"Quite the contrary, Malfoy, that's not what bothers me. However, I'd much rather be called a blood traitor than a murderer." She snapped.

Just as she finished, the doors to the dining room slammed open and out walked about a dozen or so death eaters, all of whom Theia knew- they were the parents of the kids she'd grown up with. This was the life she was born into.

She despised it.

"Theia, darling, I see you've caught up with my Lucius," Mrs. Malfoy greeted.

Theia inwardly cringed. If it weren't for Lucius's parents (and her own for that matter) constantly trying to set them up, she might actually like her. Lucius was four years her senior, and perhaps the most foul person she had ever met. She was glad Narcissa's parents were happy to accept the proposal because Theia wouldn't be able to marry him, she'd much rather get hit with hex's.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Malfoy, I was just telling him about how much I adore your new Madam Meuble sofa." Theia responded, earning a smirk from Lucius who she then elbowed in the ribs.

She heard him groan softly and smiled. That's what you get for being such a prat.

Mrs. Malfoy's smile widened at the compliment. "Isn't it just darling? I do agree that it was well worth the cost."

Theia nodded. "You have amazing taste." She assured. Although she though 'extravagant' was a more fitting word to describe the expensive piece of furniture, she didn't voice this.

Obviously satisfied with Theia's compliment, Mrs. Malfoy walked away, probably to go yell at the house elves for not cleaning the fireplace.

"Theia, darling, are you ready to go? We wouldn't want you to miss the train." Her father, Simon Gaunt, said as he walked up behind her.

She nodded and stood up from the couch, along with Lucius who shook her fathers hand.

"I didn't see you inside the meeting." Her father stated to the boy. Theia's eyes snapped at the spot where Lucius stood. The boy had a smug smirk on his face, one in which Theia wouldn't mind smacking off of him.

"Oh yes, I was just trying to recruit is all." Lucius told Theia's father.

She couldn't believe the nerve of him. He was talking to her as if he had no clue what the meeting was about, yet here he stood, talking about being a death eater. He must have been initiated, and she then wondered who else had been bestowed the dark mark. Theia's eyes wandered down to Lucius' left arm which was covered by the sleeve of his black suit.

"Well young Lucius, perhaps it will do you well to look elsewhere. Perhaps Regulus? Although Theia may be a bright and talented witch whom I am very proud of." Her father said, sternly. "I'd much rather her marry a servant of the Dark Lord than be one."

Theia glanced at her father whose jaw was set, she could tell he was tense. He didn't really care if his daughter knew about his actions but he never wanted her to be the one doing them either.

She didn't want anything to do with it, really. She honestly hoped she wouldn't have to marry any of those dreadful men.

Lucius nodded at the older man. "Of course, sir. I'm sure she'd make a much better wife than death eater." He quipped.

Theia, being the lady that she is, decided against castrating the irritating git. "Well, always a pleasure, Malfoy." She told him, not really meaning it. She didn't wait for him to reply, instead she walked towards the exit.

"It was so wonderful to see you, Theia. Do come more often and good luck on your studies." Mrs. Malfoy said before pulling Theia into a hug. Beside her stood Abraxas Malfoy, a man of few words, and a brooding personality. He wasn't a friendly fellow, but he did give Theia a simple nod goodbye.

"I will most certainly try, it was good to see you both as well." She responded.

As soon as her father had finished his farewells, they walked outside into the courtyard in between statues of gargoyles. Both father and daughter then apparated to Kings Cross station and walked into Platform 9 3/4.

Theia watched as many students bustled about, there parents chasing after them. It was exactly 10:30 and she had only thirty minutes before the train would leave.

She glanced at her father who looked rather intimidating in his suit. Usually it was Theia's mother who dropped her off to the station but for some reason her father insisted on bringing her today.

"Good luck, darling. I must be on my way." Her father said. He put his hands on his daughters shoulders and brought her into a quick hug. "I am so proud of you. You are everything I could have wished for in a daughter and I hope that you do well to remember that." He told her.

Theia felt her heart clench up. If only he knew that her best friend was Lily Evans, a muggle born, but perhaps the brightest witch in their year. A part of her knew that she was no better than Lily, even if she were from one of the best pure blood families in the wizarding world. Everyone bled the same anyhow.

But another part of her couldn't fight that it was wrong, but more than that, she couldn't fight back the awful feeling of letting her parents down. As much as she disagreed with their opinions, they were still her parents.

"Of course, father." She answered.

She watched as he nodded and took a few steps back before disapparating once more. Theia let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before picking up her trunk and making her way on board.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In Theia's compartment she sat with her two best friends, Lily Evans, and Marcie Everwood. Marcie was a brilliant half-blood witch in Ravenclaw. A know-it-all most of the time but one of the most loyal friends she could ever ask for.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked both girls.

Theia grimaced because all of her summers were terrible really. They were filled with nonsense balls and ugly, itchy dresses. Along with disgusting death eaters but Theia decided it best not to mention that.

"The usual." Theia admitted.

Lily quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything for her to elaborate. She knew better.

"Mine was just lovely, mum and dad took me to the Alps." Marcie announced.

"Really? How was it?" Lily questioned.

Marcie opened her mouth about to answer but was interrupted when the door to their compartment opened.

Theia watched as a grinning James Potter came into view, and behind him Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hello Lily, love." James greeted, plopping himself between Theia and Lily.

Theia rolled her eyes and scooted over so that she wasn't squished. Leave it to James to practically fall into Lily's lap before they had even made it to the castle.

"Hello Toerag." Lily quipped. Theia and Marcie both smiling at their friend.

"Ok Prongs you've had your fun, let's go before the Slytherin curses us." Sirius stated from the door.

Theia glared at him. They had known each other their whole lives, and she liked to think they had gotten along but things changed once they got to Hogwarts and Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. It was a scandal that Walburga and Orion Black had never quite got over.

"Oh come off it, I swear your wit lacks more and more every year," Theia commented to the curly haired boy.

Sirius smirked at her, and if he weren't such a nuisance she might actually think he was good looking. He looked regal, much like her, it was a pureblood trait. His curly hair was ink black and stood out against his alabaster skin. His eyes were what girls fawned over she supposed. They were quite unique, stormy grey, much like a winter storm.

"Are you done checking me out?" Sirius spoke, causing Theia turn a deep shade of red.

She scowled. "You wish." She muttered.

"If you boys are done harassing my friends you can leave now." Marcie glared. She didn't much like the boys, they always managed to get under their skin and invade their personal space.

"Only if Lily here promises to go to Hogsmeade with me." James grinned, his hazel eyes filled with mischief.

"Never going to happen." Lily sung.

"Just one." Begged James.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," blurted Theia whose patience was at an all time low. "Your persistence would be almost admirable if it weren't so pathetic."

"Hey watch yourself." Sirius growled. Behind him Peter and Remus shuffled their feet, obviously uncomfortable with the argument.

"Just get your friend away from Lily and I won't even spare a glance in your direction." Theia commanded.

"Is that a promise?" Sirius continued.

Theia shot him a dazzling smile, and Sirius felt his heart beat faster. "If you want it to be."

The girls watched as Sirius forced James off of the seat and out of the compartment. They all sighed in relief.

"That boy has been after you since first year." Marcie commented.

Lily shrugged, and played with a lock of her red hair. "He's vile."

This was true. He and his friends made it their personal mission to pull ridiculous pranks and bully poor Severus Snape.

"You must admit, he is rather fit." Marcie told her.

Theia rolled her eyes at Marcie. "Looks aren't everything."

"Says the Slytherin beauty queen."

"Don't call me that."

"It's what everyone else call you-"

"Far from the point-"

"Just embrace it."

"No! It's a bloody disgusting nickname and quite frankly I don't appreciate you encourag-"

"ENOUGH!" Lily broke into the argument. "Goodness; you both argue like an old married couple."

"That's why we're friends." They chirped and all burst into a fit of laughter.

"So..." Lily grinned, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small pin with Gryffindors signature colors and a large 'P' enameled into it.

Theia and Marcie both exchanged glances and grinned widely as well, reaching into their pockets pulling out similar items only different colors.

Lily squealed happily. "Does this mean we can all go sit together in the prefects meeting then?"

Both girls nodded and began to gather their things, heading in the direction of the prefects cabinet.

Thirty minutes passed before the train pulled up to Hogwarts. Theia was exceptionally happy, she always was when she came back to the school and away from her suffocating family. She only had to pretend in the Slytherin common room where their openness of ideals made her Ill but other than that she was free. Ever since Lucius and Bellatrix graduated she didn't have to worry much about sneaking around. None of the other Slytherins would dare approach her father who would have their head if they said anything against his daughter.

Lily, Marcie, and Theia hopped into the carriage, and unfortunately did not leave in time to avoid two of the infamous Marauders.

Theia watched Lily cringe when James and Sirius hopped in and took the seats across from them.

"Of all the carriages to take, you choose this one. What an honour." Lily muttered sarcastically.

James grinned at her. "Evan's this has been going on for far too long. When are you going to admit you're madly in love with me?"

Marcie snorted.

"Charming." Sirius shot at Marcie. Theia giggled at her friends lack of manners.

"I can't say considering I loathe your existence." Lily snapped. She huffed and pulled out a book, in hopes of completely ignoring James.

"You two just love to bother us." Theia noticed.

"I don't care for you really, I'm only here because James needs his right hand man." Sirius glared at her.

"How absolutely noble of you." Theia commented snidely. She was starting to have enough of Sirius Black.

"I guess you would know nothing of it with your murderous father." Sirius bellowed.

Lily and Marcie glared daggers at Sirius who had just crossed a thin line.

Theia huffed. "Leave my father out of this."

"Hit a nerve did I?"

"You don't know what you're talking about so I suggest you shut your mouth."

"I suppose the truth is just too hard to hear."

"What is wrong you?" Theia nearly shouted at the boy. She couldn't understand what had gotten into him, yes they hadn't gotten along since first year but be had never quite gone this far.

"Sirius, just leave her alone." James told his friend, obviously not happy with the set back his friend may have just caused him with Lily.

Sirius listened but the damage was done. Theia sat the rest of the ride quietly, holding back tears that threatened to fall. Was that how everyone saw her and her family? She wasn't sure how she felt about it because deep down she knew that every word he said was true. Her father was murdering innocent muggles because of some ridiculous beliefs, but the sins of the father are always past down.

Once inside the castle, James and Sirius left to go sit at the Gryffindor table, and Marcie left to sit with the rest of the Ravenclaws.

Lily stopped Theia before she could join her house at the feast.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked her best friend. She had known very little about Theia's family but she understood that it was for a reason, one in which Theia did not like to discuss.

"I'm fine." Theia said, Lily looked unconvinced.

"Honestly." She assured her worried friend.

"Okay, if you say so. Meet me at breakfast tomorrow and we'll compare time tables. Good luck." Lily told her friend before heading over to the Gryffindor table.

Theia sighed and walked to where the Slytherins were sat. She recognized all of them, and noticed the empty spot at the table where the newcomers would sit.

She decided to take a seat next to Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother. He was a year younger, nice enough, and he wasn't so outspoken.

"Hello Regulus, it's good to see you." Theia greeted.

Regulus smiled and nodded back to her in greeting. "You as well, your summer was good I hope?"

"Oh it was wonderful." She lied.

Regulus could see right past her and a grin overtook his face. "The balls are always the worst part of summer. I detest all those atrocious dress robes mum forces me into."

Theia laughed, she knew exactly what he was going on about. "Try breathing in the gown they forced me to wear."

Regulus made a face. "Sounds awful."

Theia nodded in agreement, and turned her head in the direction of the first years who all stood nervously in the front.

She looked over at the Gryffindor table hoping to spot Lily and when she did she could have laughed. The poor girl was sitting right next to the Marauders, and she looked about ready to pull all her hair out.

"Be careful." Regulus said from beside her, noticing where her line of sight was. Theia hadn't expected this and nearly jumped out of her seat, she glanced at the boy who had a worried look in his eyes.

They looked identical to Sirius'.

"What do you mean?" Theia asked him.

"Hanging out with a muggle born." He whispered so only she could hear. "It's not safe right now, you should know why. All I'm saying is watch out for yourself, if word got back to your parents it wouldn't be good for you. But it would especially not be good for her."

Theia watched the boy who had just warned her, he was so young but she remembered earlier how her father had suggested him to Lucius. She felt a pang of fear for the boy but instead of showing this she simply nodded.

This was going to be a crazy year.

Author's Note

Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my very first fanfic! I must admit, I'm not exactly the strongest writer but I am slowly but surely getting better. Let me know what you think, how are you liking it so far? This is a Maraduers Era story which I've liked recently so I think you will too! Also as a side note, I'm American so if the British slang and terminology seems off that's probably why. The only reason I'm writing in the British dialect is because I feel like it wouldn't do this justice. But let me know how I can approve and I'll post soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Right... A Gryffindor thing.

Theia awoke two hours before the start of breakfast.

Not because she was ready to get up, no, it was a nightmare that did her in. Everything about it was terrifying but the longer she dwelled on it, the less she remembered.

One thing stood out immensely, however, and it was the faces of many dead muggle borns she knew from going to school with. The worst part about nightmares is how real they feel while having them, usually the best part about them was waking up and realizing it wasn't at all reality.

Theia had to disagree this time, this nightmare was far more real in her actual world than it was in the dream. In her dream the muggle borns received a quick, painless death but Theia knew better. She knew that in reality, the people she had grown up around not only killed muggles and muggle borns, they tortured them. They made them beg for mercy, and only when they've had enough or the screams had dulled to nothing more than shivers would they answer their prayers. Dreams are always far better than reality.

Glancing around, she saw that none of the other fifth year Slytherin girls had awoken yet. With a huff she decided it best to just get an early start to her day.

Once she was dressed she made her way down the stairs and out of the common room, weaving her way through the dungeons. She was looking for Lily who was almost always up at this time.

Once she had reached the first floor she made her way to the library where- more often than not- she could always find Lily Evans.

Lily Evans sat by herself in the deserted library with a book perched in front of her. This is how Theia found her, a smile forming on her face. The nightmare a distant memory by then.

"Leave it to you to be found in the library before classes have even started." Theia mused causing her friend to jump in fright.

Lily glared at her friend. "You scared me."

Theia laughed lightly before taking a seat next to her. "What's that you're reading?" She looked at the front cover of the book Lily was grasping. "Defensive Magical Theory? Already getting a head start are we?"

Lily grinned. "I can't let you Slytherins think that just because I'm a muggle born means I can't curse you to oblivion."

Theia mood instantly deflated at her words. "Don't say things like that, you're just as good as the rest of us... If not better."

Her friend shrugged causing Theia to reprimand her.

"Don't do that, it's not proper."

Lily was now laughing. "Come off it, I swear you and your etiquette, it's exhausting!"

Theia laughed along with her. "I can't help it, it's how I was raised."

Her friend nodded knowingly. "I understand. How was life back at home then, anything you want to talk about?"

"Not particularly." Theia muttered, crossing her legs. She honestly didn't like to tell anyone about her home life, especially Lily. Regulus' warning had seemed more threatening and the last thing she wanted was for Lily to think her family would harm her in anyway. They would most definitely not be happy if they found out she had befriended a muggle born witch, and she didn't really like to think about the consequences.

"If you're sure." Lily told her, not wanting to push it further.

Theia was going to respond but was interrupted when Marcie came running through the door; quickly taking a seat next to the two girls.

"Alright Marcie?" Lily questioned the panting brunette whose face resembled that of a tomato.

"I'm fine I just had a little run in with Rabastan Lestrange and I couldn't get away quick enough." Marcie stated still parched of breath.

Theia tensed up having forgotten all about the blasted seventh year in her house. He was almost as cruel and annoying as Lucius, just as his older brother, Rodolphus, had been. And she had dated him for an entire year before breaking up with him just the year prior.

"What happened?" Lily questioned, worry etching her features.

"I accidentally ran into him on my way out of the tower, he got upset and called me a filthy half-blood." Marcie started. "Which you know, I don't really care about that or anything- it was the look he gave me that really scared me. Looked like he was about to bloody strangle me." She gasped for breath.

"Then out of nowhere your boyfriend, Potter-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"-came running up with the other three and they just started arguing with Rabastan, telling him all sorts of things. How he's a nasty death eater and just a bunch of horrid things and I couldn't believe they had practically came to my rescue!"

Theia was quite shocked as well, she had known about the Marauders Hero complex, especially saving people from the worst Slytherins, but she didn't particularly think that they had a death wish. Rabastan was probably going to become a death eater right out of school, following the steps of his older brother who was married to probably the most loyal death eater, Bellatrix. The Marauders had probably just sealed the deal on their untimely deaths.

"...McGonnagall came before any curses were thrown but it was a nightmare. They're already causing scenes and classes haven't even started." Marcie finished.

Theia's mouth was hanging open and she quickly shut it. "Are you serious? Are they in trouble?"

"Of course not! McGonnagall let them off with a warning since its only the first day." Marcie assured.

"Well that was- er -nice of them." Lily mumbled.

Theia pressed her lips into a thin line. "Yes, it was rather... brave of them."

"You look worried." Marcie pointed out.

Theia shook her head. "No, I'm just still processing your little piece of gossip." She lied.

"Believe me I'm still processing it as well."

Thirty minutes later the girls made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They once again found themselves heading in different ways and for a split second Theia wished she had been sorted as a Gryffindor. She remembered the day of her sorting like it was yesterday.

They had followed Professor McGonnagall towards the Great Hall. Theia took in her surroundings and saw many familiar faces sitting at the Slytherin table.

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black both grinning quite maliciously at her causing Theia to roll her eyes. They had teased her all summer about her being to much of a goody-two-shoes and she would probably be sorted into Gryffindor. Although Theia saw nothing wrong with it, she didn't particularly want to shame her family. They would be the laughing stock amongst the purebloods.

Theia glanced around at the rest of the first years surrounding her when she noticed Sirius Black looking quite noble. She knew that he would most likely get into Slytherin along with her and suddenly she didn't feel so bad.

He wasn't a raging lunatic like his cousin, and she knew for a fact that his beliefs were much like her own. She didn't really care for blood status she did have to act the part, of course. Much like he did, they had to keep their family happy even if they were all miserable wankers.

"Black, Sirius." The headmistress called out.

Theia watched as the young boy walked confidently and took his seat on the chair. McGonnagall set the black, rather beat up hat, on top of his messy black curls causing them to look quite comical coming out from under it.

After a moment of deliberation the hat called out. "GRYFFINDOR." And Theia was shocked. But the look on Sirius's face told her he was elated by the decision.

Theia cast her gaze towards Bellatrix who looked furiously at her cousin who was making his way down to the Gryffindor table. She felt a sense of dread for the boy inside of her because she knew his home life was going to be a frenzy when he got back for the holidays. His family was going to give him hell.

"Gaunt, Theia!" McGonnagall called.

Theia gulped nervously and made her way to the seat. McGonnagall sat the hat on top of her head and Theia had the odd sense of something invading her mind.

"What do we have here? A Gaunt, heir of Slytherin himself. No- but you are different." The hat whispered inside of her mind. "You are brave, intelligent, selfless. You have a speck of cunningness in you but you are so unlike the rest."

Theia felt herself tense up because she knew what his decision would be, he had just listed mostly Gryffindor tendencies.

'Slytherin.' She thought. 'Please.' But after saying these words she felt like she had betrayed herself. Asking to be put into a house she knew very well she didn't belong in just to please her parents.

"Slytherin? I suppose you will do well in that house, but you will find yourself feeling lost as the years pass, Miss Gaunt, but if you are sure."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called.

The table erupted in applause and Theia smiled in a fake manner back at them. But she couldn't help the glance she cast at Sirius and was surprised to see he was glaring at her. And she knew she had disappointed her childhood mate, they were more alike than she realized.

"Well done." Bellatrix smiled at her once she had reached the table.

Theia just nodded, thinking about what she had just gotten herself into.

Theia shuddered at the memory.

She sat down at the table which was still fairly empty since breakfast had just started. The Slytherins rather enjoyed being fashionably late to events even if it were just breakfast. However they were always punctual to their classes or meetings; Theia supposed it was just the way they had been brought up.

She poured herself a bowl of pixie puffs and had managed to take a few bites before the rest of her companions had joined her at the table. She was quite curious to see Rabastan.

Rabastan and her were complicated. They had started dating in third year which was a pleasant surprise to both of their families, but it didn't work out. He was arrogant and insufferable; she knew she couldn't deal with him for small amounts of time let alone their entire life.

The thing about dating in a blood suprematist family was that "causal" didn't exist. One had to go through countless courtship processes such as asking the father of the girl first, then proceeding to allow the parents to tell their daughter of the intentions. If you were dating you were working towards something more: such as marriage, and if you couldn't find a suitable person in your years at school, the parents would make the decision for you.

Soon after many dates Theia realized that Rabastan was like many boys in her year, he only thought of her as something pretty to look at. A trophy of sorts which Theia disapproved of greatly. She liked to think that she was much more than a pretty face. Her intelligence for instance was something she prided herself on. But intelligence was useless in a Pureblood family, they didn't expect the wife to work. They were simply only good for baring pure children and yelling at the house elves to keep the house clean, while their husbands went out to serve the Dark Lord and she didn't want that life. Merlin, she didn't want it.

Her and Rabastan of course broke up, but she still caught him often watching her and keeping tabs on her. He scared her; there was just something about him which was so unsettling. Perhaps it was his unquestionable loyalty to the dark arts but it was somehow more than that. She feared that he knew something she didn't.

Regulus sat next to Theia, he looked pristine and proper. His mess of ink black curls that reminded her greatly of his brothers were tamed, and his robes lacked any sort of flaw what-so-ever; there wasn't a single wrinkle.

"Good Morning, Theia." He greeted her. He was always so polite, she noticed. Most boys in her house were. Their parents had raised them as such, they were to carry themselves properly and to be polite to fellow Pureblood families. Good impressions were a must, she knew this, the well known families always liked to make a good name of themselves and did well to hide all the sinister things they did.

"Good morning, Regulus." She greeted back, pushing her bowl away from her. Her lack of an appetite had increased since last night, she had barely touched her food at the feast. "Did you sleep well?"

Regulus nodded while he reached towards the platter filled with sausages and other breakfast delicacies. "I heard Rabastan asking for you earlier."

Theia tried to conceal her wariness. If Rabastan was looking for her, it couldn't have been anything good. "Is he?" She questioned. "Do you happen to know the reason?"

The younger Slytherin swallowed what he had been eating before answering. "I'm sorry, I have no idea. You know Rabastan though, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, I suppose patience isn't one of his redeeming qualities."

His mouth twitched up into a small smile. "I'm sure he doesn't have many of those in general."

Theia smiled at him. "I guess I should go find him then." She sighed while standing up.

"Good luck."

She would definitely need it, she thought.

She had to dodge other students who had began flooding into the hall in order to reach the doors. She forgot how crazy it would be the first day.

Once outside, she figured she only had a little bit of time to find him. She needed to return back in order to get her time table.

She wandered around for five minutes before she finally ran into Rabastan who was talking quietly to Jeremy Nott. If Theia didn't know better she would assume they were gossiping. But she did know better, and she knew they were plotting something.

As she approached them, Jeremy was the first to notice her presence. He gave her an ugly grin showing off his mouth of crooked teeth, he was definitely not the most attractive bloke. "Fancy seeing you here Gaunt."

Theia rolled her eyes. "I see your manners still aren't up to par."

She watched as Rabastan smacked Jeremy upside the head causing the boy to glare daggers at him.

"Just go, we'll finish this discussion later." Rabastan ordered.

Jeremy nodded and gathered his things, quickly brushing past Theia.

Theia watched as he left, as soon as he was out of sight she turned her attention back towards Rabastan.

"You were asking for me?" She questioned. She already felt the nerves starting. He knew exactly how to get under her skin and made a habit of pissing her off.

"I was." He acknowledged. "It's come to my attention that those four prats were with you in the train."

She stiffened at his words and could've smacked herself for being so stupid. Of course he would have someone watching her, and they had probably seen her sitting with Lily as well.

"I wasn't sitting with them, it wasn't some tea party. They came in to annoy us, and I put them in their place." She explained to him.

Rabastan smirked. "I'm inclined to believe that, however, it doesn't explain why you were sitting with the mud-blood."

She hated that bleeding word but instead of relaying this out loud she chose to ignore it, as she always did.

"You're not my parents, Rabastan, I don't see why you believe I have to answer to you." She snapped.

"You see, this is where it gets tricky, you do have to answer to me."

Her blood was beginning to boil at how angry she was becoming. Who exactly did he think he was?

So she said this out loud. "Who exactly do you think you are?" If looks could kill he would be six feet under right now.

He grinned, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "I thought you would ask me that, so I figure I should start from the beginning." Theia already didn't like where this was going. "Your dear parents have asked a favour of me."

Theia waited for him to continue and rolled her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to until she said something. He was a git like that, he wanted her to play into his little game.

"Is that so?" She drawled, "and what, pray tell, would this favour be exactly?

He grinned at her and she thought that he really was the epitome of a Slytherin: a slimy, sneaky snake.

"Your parents have asked me to keep a watchful eye out on you. Since Lucius isn't here to do it they've bestowed the honor on me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? I find that hard to believe considering they very well know we've broken up."

He narrowed his blue eyes at her, and for a split second he looked rather deadly. Like a lion stalking its prey and Theia happened to be the antelope.

"Yes well, believe it sweetheart because I'm going to be watching you very carefully. Your parents think you're soft and I would have to agree with them. You've always been an amicable slag." He snapped.

Theias eyes widened at the insult and before she could stop herself, she slapped him soundly across the cheek.

His eyes grew livid and he pushed her up against the wall, gripping her arms tightly.

Theia was afraid, because although she did rather well in duels, there was no way she could fight Rabastan off the muggle way. He had a considerable amount of height and weight advantage that rendered her fights useless.

All the while as she tried to push him away from her, she hadn't realized a crowd was beginning to form.

Lily Evans was amongst the group, she was followed by the marauders who also were curious to see what all the fuss was about. When she saw it was Theia arguing with Rabastan, she knew it wasn't anything good.

"How dare you raise a hand to me!" He seethed. "You bloody, insolent, bint."

Tears were building up in Theia's eyes as he raised his wand to her throat. All of she efforts to fight him off were futile as he was much to strong for her.

"Get off of me!" She cried.

Sirius Black couldn't stand to watch anymore. Sure, Theia wasn't his favourite person but she was nowhere near as bad as other slytherins- especially Rabastan. Although, he would never admit that out loud. He began pushing his way through the crowd of students in order to get to them.

He said venomously. "I suppose next time, not that there will be one, you'll think twice as to who you make a fool of."

The look of fury on his face was terrifying as he began an incantation. Theia stiffened because if there was one thing she knew about Rabastan, it was his total interest in dark magic. And it would just so happen to be the one time Theia had forgotten her wand.

So she flinched back and closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen.

But it never came.

Theia opened her eyes and saw someone she least expected to be holding him back.

Sirius Black was holding Rabastans wand hand back, and glaring heatedly at him. Theia watched with fascination.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Sirius spat, disgust laced in his voice.

Rabastan shook him off. "Don't touch me, blood traitor! This has nothing to do with you!"

Sirius and Rabastan began to argue back and forth, the longer they did the more their tempers flared and Theia had no doubt that if someone didn't stop them there would be a full out muggle brawl, or worse. She was honestly surprised that a teacher hadn't come already but suspected they were busy handing time tables out.

Just as Sirius was about to pounce, Theia stopped him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, it isn't worth it. He isn't worth it."

He wanted to say something profound but was stopped by the look on Theia's face. She looked so sad and defeated, and it mad him angry that this girl who he had thought a lot of when they were younger had lowered herself to this. To being treated like this instead of getting out of her horrible family life, but he didn't have much room to talk. He still hadn't left either. But he was absolutely furious, as if the idea of Rabastan cursing Theia was as taboo as murder, and maybe it was to him, because as much as he knew his parents couldn't stand one another, his father had never once tried any dark spell or anything if the sort on his mother. Perhaps that was the singular redeeming quality his parents had, but it still didn't make his father any less of a pompous prat.

But something in him shifted when reality once again sunk in and he remembered there was an audience, he didn't want to be a part of the situation any longer. He had already done too much.

Sirius shook her hand off his shoulder and simply said "Whatever." And started to walk away. Noting that his friends were following closely behind and were probably going to ask him a torrent of questions.

Rabastan was about to shout something after him to egg him on more but the look Theia sent him was chilling. "I will tell my father about this, and I'll even let him know who it was who came to my rescue. You should be ashamed of yourself, let's see how long this little agreement lasts when my father hears you even thought about raising your wand at me." She told him.

With that said, she stalked off after Sirius who was being followed by the rest of his friends. James Potter was whispering fiercely while the others looked on with worried expressions.

"Sirius!" She called, trying to catch up with them.

Sirius stopped and his friends did as well. They stared at the beautiful Slytherin who made her way to them; her cheeks flushed from running so fast.

"What?" He bit out, unable to control his emotions.

Theia ignored his tone, and just looked stared at him. She couldn't figure him out, there were a lot of questions racing through her mind like, why? For instance. But she didn't want to bother him with them, for some reason she felt like the questions would just hurt his pride.

"Thank you." She breathed. And the group of four looked back at her surprised, they hadn't expected a slimy Slytherin to ever utter such nice words. They had been ready for a slew of cursing and her telling Sirius she could have handled it, but not this.

"I mean for helping me, he would have hit me with something awful if you hadn't have stopped him. I probably shouldn't have goaded him like that." She continued, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"It's fine. I would have done it for anybody." He answered nonchalantly.

Theia nodded. "Right, a Gryffindor thing... But I know it wasn't easy considering I'm a Slytherin and I know we don't always get along so I just... I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it."

Sirius was really surprised at her genuine tone. "Yeah, whatever. Er- we have to go. Don't think that this makes us friends or anything, right? Nothing's changed."

He said it meanly and Theia felt an odd sense of hurt but she hid it well. She didn't want him to know he had an effect on her.

"Right, yeah." She told him.

He nodded and started to walk away, the rest of the group following after him.

"What was that?" James asked his best friend.

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing, let's stop talking about it."

So they did.

•••

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, concerned, as they made their way to their first class- DADA.

Theia sighed. "I'm okay I promise, I'm just... Confused and angry. I can't believe my parents put that twat in charge of me. I'm not a child." Although, she knew the reason why was to keep an eye on her. Perhaps she was acting rather odd lately, she had an altruistic nature that was frowned upon in her family.

Maybe that's why the sorting hat wanted to put her on Gryffindor.

Lily laughed. "He is incredibly horrid, I'm sorry Theia."

"It's fine, I'm just going to send my father an owl later and sort some things out."

Which she did later that night when classes were finished for the day and everyone had gone back to their common room after dinner.

She wasn't going to let Rabastan get in the way of her friendships, or perhaps she was being incredibly selfish. Either way she knew that if her parents knew who she was friends with, there would be a great deal of trouble.

•••

AUTHORS NOTE:

Any feedback? How do you like this plot line so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ready for anything.

Dear Theia,

I'm appalled that Rabastan would ever behave in such a manner. Your father and I have both agreed that we will be talking to his parents and will no longer require his services.

You must understand, my darling, that we only want what is best for you. Perhaps we go through a rather extensive and unnecessary way of doing this but it is all because we wish to protect you.

I'm sorry that we did not tell you about this arrangement beforehand, we thought it best to leave you out of it. Now we realize the error in our judgement (especially with our chosen "protector")

We won't assign anyone else, but please be careful and make the right decisions. Remember who you are Theia, remember whose blood runs through your veins.

All our love,

Simon and Clarity Gaunt

Theia couldn't help the eye roll that came after reading the letter. Her parents truly were the epitome of daft. Of all the people they could have chose to protect her, they would choose a tosser like Rabastan.

Honestly, he was a childhood crush if anything at all. She had dated him from age fourteen, it's not like there had been wedding bells.

At least she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Hopefully he didn't have a death wish because Theia would happily hex him into oblivion, he wouldn't catch her off guard ever again.

With a sigh, she crumpled the letter into a ball and tossed it into the fireplace.

The Slytherin common room was quiet at this time of night, even though it was a Friday and the first weekend of the year was tomorrow.

Theia had prefect duties which is why she had stayed up past curfew. Also, it had given her time to read the letter her parents had sent.

She smiled at an earlier memory from breakfast when Rabastan had received a howler. The look on his face made everything worth while and Theia had gotten a front row view of it.

Quickly, she stood up, making sure she had her wand and made her way out of the common room and into the dungeons.

"Lumos." She muttered, with a slight flick of her wand. The tip of it flowed a bright white and she quickly made her way through her rounds.

Being a prefect had its ups and downs. She had a lot of say and a lot of respect from her professors which she quite liked but she could do without the rounds at night.

The castle was eerily quiet during this time, with only the sounds of the snoozing portraits echoing off the walls.

It gave her an ominous feeling for some reason, especially when she had duties without her fellow Slytherin prefect, Barney Avery. He was a bit of an idiot but she'd rather have someone to talk to then no one at all.

Yet here she was, making her way through the castle all by herself. Sometimes she would meet up with Lily but tonight she was able to stay in and finish her studying. As if she needed anymore of that.

Not twenty minutes had passed when Theia heard talking.

Suspicious, she made her way to the sounds of the voices and came to a halt when she noticed all four Marauders. Even Remus Lupin was among them, even though he was a prefect he still got himself into an awful amount of trouble.

"I must say, Remus, I'm a little disappointed that you would let your friends get away with being out after curfew." Theia said a bit smugly.

Startled, all four boys turned around to face the Slytherin.

Remus looked a bit sheepish, and Peter Pettigrew looked a bit green. Potter and Black had their signature smirks on, which only lead Theia to believe that they were two self satisfied little gits.

"Sod off will you Theia, we're having a Marauders meeting and I don't believe anyone invited you." Sirius drawled.

Remus quickly elbowed his friend in the rib cage.

"Ouch Moony, what'd you do that for?" Sirius complained, elbowing his friend back.

"Sorry Theia, we were just going back to bed." Remus lied.

She didn't really know if he actually thought she would believe him, surely he wasn't as dim witted as his friends?

"Honestly Remus you don't expect me to believe that fabrication do you?" She replied.

He didn't say anything. Mostly because he didn't know how to respond, so Sirius, being the good friend that he is took it upon himself.

"Why don't you stick your nose in someone else's business, Gaunt, and go back to the snake pit." Sirius retorted.

"Oh how utterly clever of you Black, you're impudence might just leave you being responsible for 50 missing points from Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor instantly shut his mouth but glared daggers at the girl in front of him. She wouldn't dare.

"Well it's nice to see you have some sense," She told him, smiling widely. "Now would any of you like to tell me why you're out of bed, or shall I go get Professor McGonnagall and let her know three of her students are out of bed without permission?"

Remus quickly interfered. "That won't be necessary, really, they were just leaving."

"Yeah, don't get your wand in a knot." Said James.

Theia sighed, already tired of their games. For being a Pureblood, Potter really lacked in the manner department.

"Off you go then," she shooed them.

All of the boys except for Remus left, not before Sirius shot her a look first.

"Sorry about them, they don't like being told what to do." Remus apologized.

Theia laughed lightly. "That would be an understatement. They have a complete disregard for authority, especially Black."

The duo walked down the halls together. It was almost time for their rounds to end, but Theia liked Remus of all the Marauders. He was quiet and extremely well mannered, and she often wondered how he had gotten himself mixed up with the likes of Potter and Black.

"Sirius isn't all that bad," Remus started but stopped when he saw the doubtful look on Theia's face. "Honestly, for some reason you just rub him the wrong way."

"The feeling is mutual." She responded, twisting one of her blonde curls around her wand.

"Believe me, everyone knows that." His eyes lit up with mirth, "You know what they say about relationships like yours and Sirius'."

She pushed him playfully. "Please, I would hardly call our little arrangement anything. We both simply loathe one another."

"The lines are often blurred between love and hate," He explained, a wide grin on his face.

Theia looked at the sandy haired boy for a moment. Scars littered his face, from what she didn't know, and he was quite tall. He was good looking, in his own right, but not anything like Potter or even Black who both had Pureblood regality to them. But with that smirk on his face he looked rather mischievous and Theia understood why he was a marauder. He simply belonged.

"Don't make me laugh," she told him.

"It's true."

"I'm going to be sick," she shuddered. "I'll be off now, it was a... Nice chat."

"Just don't be so hard on him, he's had a tough life." He told her, defending his friend.

She pondered this for a second because even though they both had similar living situations she had never been outspoken about her beliefs. She acted like the perfect Pureblood for her parents to make them happy, but Sirius was the opposite.

He refused to do anything his parents told him. He hung around with blood traitors and muggle borns and didn't give an owls hoot about what they thought.

Sirius Black was a lot braver than she was. Which is why she always thought the hat had been wrong about her, she wasn't meant to be a Gryffindor because she was a cowardly little snake at heart.

"He's brave," she told him. "To go against his parents like he does. Don't tell him I told you this but I admire him for that, it takes a lot of bravery to stand up to the ones you love."

Remus looked at her seriously for a moment, he knew she was unlike all of the Slytherins. He often thought that, that was the reason Sirius didn't like her, he didn't take kindly to cowardice and Theia hiding her true feelings from her parents was the ultimate form of it; in his eyes anyway.

Sirius had spent a lot of time getting verbally abused and put down. Yet, he was probably one of the most kind hearted, altruistic people he had ever met.

"There's something that Dumbledore tells us all the time that Sirius lives by: sometimes we must choose between what is right, and what is easy." Remus told her, and turned around walking away not waiting for a response.

Theia laid in bed that night thinking about what he said, and perhaps it was time for her to do what made her happy.

••••

The first month of school passed by rather quickly, and many thoughts still lingered in Theia's head. Especially her conversation with Remus.

It was difficult to sneak around hanging out with Lily and Marcie. She didn't care about their blood status but at the same time she couldn't let any Slytherin go and tell her parents.

They were all nosy in that sense, they didn't care for privacy really. In a Pureblood family, gossip was an everyday occurrence because they all felt the need to one up on another.

Her parents especially, who always enjoyed hearing any bad news about other family's. Like how Sirius hung around the Potters, who didn't get as much taunting as they normally would. They were far too respected of a family for that, and rather wealthy as well.

Theia partly wished that she could've been born into a family like Potters'. They had not one single care about blood status and in the world she lived in, that would be a breath of fresh air.

When she was little she was taught to be obedient. Sit straight, shoulders back, don't speak unless spoken to.

Always remain polite no matter how volatile the situation, but most importantly, do not fraternize with the lower class.

For some odd reason, however, Theia could see past the prejudices of her parents. Their ideals had always seemed off to her. Blood supremacy had never had any tangible evidence, nor substance. It had no foundation other than the fact that some wizards just thought they were better than others.

She despised the way of life more than anything because she knew better. Theia wouldn't allow herself to be brainwashed into believing some simple minded ideals.

But she had to act the part, because she was scared of losing her parents more than anything. They were the only thing she had in this world and without them she would be homeless and broke.

Except for perhaps her uncle who had long ago been disowned by her maternal grandmother. She hadn't heard from him in years, and she knew that it bothered her mother greatly.

"Oi!" Someone had broken her out of her thoughts.

Theia stopped her walking, as she was on her way to the Great Hall and watched as Lily and Marcie caught up with her.

The halls were empty so she wasn't entirely scared that they would be caught speaking to one another.

"What's the hurry?" She asked her friends jokingly.

Marcie narrowed her eyes at her. "We have a question for you!"

Theia nodded. "Okay, ask away."

Lily looked flushed from her running, and quickly gathered her hair into a high ponytail before speaking. "Hogsmeade this weekend, would you like to accompany us?"

Normally, Theia would have rejected because it was far too public but something inside of her stirred. She thought back to her conversation with Remus and remembered that she shouldn't be scared anymore.

If Sirius Black could take the wrath of his family, she could as well. No more hiding. She had been friends with the two girls for far too long and she was sick of hiding it.

Nodding, she smiled brightly. "Of course!"

Perhaps it wouldn't get the best results, but it would be the first time she had ever done anything for herself.

She was ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: You truly are a heartless git.

"I thoroughly believe that butter beer is the elixir of life," Marcie moaned as she sipped on her warm drink.

Theia and Lily snickered at their friend's unhealthy obsession with the sweet drink.

"We know, you've only told us a hundred times," Lily joked.

The three girls sat inside of the three broomsticks, having already done their shopping.

Theia had a wonderful time thus far, and hadn't worried at all about the consequences of her actions. She honestly didn't care either way if her parents had found out.

Many Slytherins saw her hanging around her friends, and although she knew she would get some grief from them it really hadn't bothered her.

Not even when Rabastan shot her the deadliest look she had ever seen grace his face.

"I'm surprised you came with us," stated Marcie bluntly, having finished her drink.

Lily glared at her, obviously not appreciating her less than tactful way of approaching the subject. "Honestly, Marcie, you have no social skills whatsoever."

Theia laughed lightly, "It's ok, really." And it was, because she had always avoided being seen with her friends in public. If they were, she often looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Why did you come with us?" Lily asked. Her vibrant green eyes shining with worry, she didn't know the full extent to her friends home life but she wasn't dim. Blood supremacy was making its way through the tightest of places in the wizarding world, and Lily being a muggleborn often took the blunt force of it.

Theia didn't entirely know how to answer the question, and she really didn't want her friends to think that she was just trying to avoid the subject. In all honesty she hadn't put much thought into it because it was easier this way.

It was easier to just jump in and not look down, because you can't be afraid of something you can't see.

"This war," Theia began, fiddling nervously with the glass of butter beer, "it's brutal. It's a sodding blood bath of innocent people and I don't want any part of it. I've avoided facing this reality for a long time but then I had a conversation with Remus and it made me realize that even if my parents hate me for this decision, I will always have you both."

Lily and Marcie must've took that for a good enough answer because the smiles that they wore were blinding.

"If worse comes to worse, you're always welcome at my house. My mum already adores you from those fleeting times you've met at Kings Cross. You'd only have to endure Petunia's torment with me and her git of a boyfriend," Lily grinned.

Theia felt a sense of admiration for her friend, and she could see that the loyalty of the Gryffindors really shine through. She couldn't understand the hatred of them from the Slytherins because she truly valued their mannerisms.

"How touching," said Sirius Black as he approached the table holding the three girls. "Did you hear that Prongs- sweet, ickle Lily is offering her home up to our favourite snake, how absolutely generous,"

The venom in his voice didn't go amiss by Theia nor her friends and she almost flinched.

Yes, she and Sirius had an odd relationship, one in which they despised on another but it was getting quite trite and childish.

"Sod off will you, Black?" Theia said, taking a sip from her drink. "Don't you have some bint to go make out with or something?

The Gryffindor grinned and James Potter just looked downright uncomfortable. He hated being involved in their little spats because it only infuriated Lily, which then led to her storming off with her friend leaving him no chance to talk.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he retorted, winking as he pulled out a seat to the table and plopped himself down gracelessly.

"Actually, I really wouldn't," Theia answered, "but you could do me the pleasure of leaving."

"I'm sure I could pleasure you in different ways," he grinned wickedly.

Theia looked away in disgust.

"Your manners are just superb," remarked Marcie, sarcastically.

"Lily love, would you like another butter beer?" asked Potter who had taken the seat next to the red head.

Lily groaned in annoyance. "Why us, Merlin why us?" She asked.

"Don't sound so affronted Lils, it's not everyday we grace you with our wonderful presence, you should feel honoured." Sirius told her.

Theia liked to think that she had a lot of patience, she had needed it. Growing up she had to wait around a lot for her parents and she didn't like to play with the other children so most of the time she was by herself. She adapted by having never ending amounts of patience, except in times like these apparently.

"What do you want?" She asked the two boys. "And where are the other two?"

James looked horror struck at her question while Sirius had a rather pleased look on his face. Obviously they weren't here to have a drink, and Theia had a fleeting feeling she really didn't want to know especially because Sirius was much too eager to answer.

"Let's just say they're cleaning up a mess," Sirius responded.

James glared at his friend, elbowing him in the ribcage.

"Why does everyone do that to me?" Sirius muttered, mostly to himself.

"What kind of a mess?" Lily questioned, watching as James' turned pale.

"The mess comes in the form of one Marlene McKinny," Sirius explained. "We went on a date a few weeks ago, snogged, and that was it. Not much substance if I'm being honest, but I thought that much was clear. However, I was greatly mistaken because she walked in on me snogging Olivia Abercrombie and well, she's a mess."

"You're insufferable," Theia said, feeling disgusted.

He shrugged, "Maybe so, but I did tell her that it meant nothing so surely she could've taken the hint."

Marcie and Lily just stared at the Pureblood in complete repulsion. James at least looked ashamed by his friends actions.

"You truly are a heartless git, Sirius Black." Theia quipped.

"And you're a slimy little snake," he sneered.

"Let's just go, mate." James said, really not wanting an argument to ensue.

Sirius shot one last look at Theia before standing up and walking away with James.

"I don't understand how James could be friends with him, they're complete opposites." Marcie said.

Lily looked at her friend shocked, "Am I taking the piss or did you really mean that?"

Theia stifled a giggle, Lily honestly looked offended at her friends statement but anyone could see that it was a true one.

In due time, Theia thought, Lily and Potter will be making little babies and riding off into the sunset- like in those muggle novels Lily liked to read.

"Honestly, your unjustified hatred for him blinds you," Marcie shook her head, "First off, he's like a bloody peace keeper, he hates it when Sirius gets wound up over something little. Secondly, he only has eyes for you."

Lily scoffed.

Marcie continued, after shooting her friend a look. "Really Lily, when have you ever seen him take another girl out on a date? I'll answer for you, never. He is after you and only you, he's loyal as they come, when it comes to girls anyway,"

"That's true, but Sirius is loyal as well." Theia told her.

Both Lily and Marcie looked at her as if she had grown two heads. It would be a cold day in hell before Theia would ever say anything nice about Sirius Black.

"I mean, obliviously not relationship wise but he's a loyal friend to the other three prats,"

That sounded much more like her.

The three girls sat and discussed for a half hour more before they made their way back to the castle, all three going there seperate ways.

Theia had just made it down to the dungeons when something from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Rabastan was talking to Jeremy Nott much like they had been the first day of classes. They were huddled and whispering words that Theia couldn't quite catch.

She quickly hid her face, and walked quicker. If there was one thing she was avoiding it was a confrontation with him.

"Gaunt!" Rabastan shouted, causing her to groan.

She wasn't having much luck with avoiding anyone these days. Perhaps if she just ignored him and kept on walking...

"Oi, Gaunt!" He shouted, much louder this time.

Sighing, she turned around and watched with great disdain as both boys made their way to her.

"Done hiding are we?" Rabastan asked, a cruel look taking over his handsome features.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she responded.

Jeremy Nott took a threatening step to her but was held back by Rabastan who only shook his head once.

"We've seen you," said Jeremy, his brown eyes shining with contempt. "We saw you today hanging around mudbloods and blood traitors alike,"

"Don't say that word," Theia hissed.

"What?" Asked Rabastan, "Mudblood?" - He took a step forward, and the two boys had cornered Theia exactly where they had wanted her.

"Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood," Rabastan taunted.

Theia felt like her blood was boiling at how angry she was. If she could rid the world vocabulary of that bleeding word she would do it in a heartbeat.

"You're just like Black, always defending those who are beneath you," he told her, "Betraying your own family, your own honour."

"Honour?" She laughed. "What kind of honour comes with treating people like they're dirt?"

"This isn't about them! I don't know what went wrong with you, but you're going to regret it. You're going to regret the day that you went against your own kind." He promised.

Theia felt a sense of dread wash over her as the two boys walked away because their words weren't empty promises.

Hands shaking, she slid down the wall and put her head between her knees. Suddenly it was getting hard to breath, she was scared.

She was scared for a lot of reasons. Because if and when her parents found out about the company she kept, she would be disowned, left with nothing.

Never had she cared about the material things that came with wealth. It had always just been something that had been there, so she wasn't scared about being knutless.

She was terrified of losing her family. Although they were sometimes cruel and she didn't agree with their way of life, they were still her parents.

Theia knew she was doing the right thing by rejecting the very thing she had grown up within, but at the same time it was all that she had known. It was safe.

"Theia?" A familiar voice came.

She lifted her head up, her vision blurry from crying. It was a minute before she could decipher the blur as Regulus Black.

Quickly, she wiped her eyes and stood up, brushing invisible lint off of her clothing.

"Hey Regulus," she greeted him.

"Were you just crying?" He asked innocently, without a smidgen of in his blue eyes.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"May I ask why?"

She breathed, because some people were easy to talk to. Some people didn't make you feel suffocated and claustrophobic, or like you had to tip-toe around your words carefully.

A part of her trusted Regulus, and it wasn't for a good reason.

It was because he reminded her a lot of Sirius who was a lot braver and kinder than she could ever dream of being.

"I just had a little run in with Rabastan," she answered vaguely.

He nodded in understanding, anyone who had ever held a conversation with the Lestrange would understand. "What'd he tell you?"

She shrugged, "Nothing he hadn't said before."

"You're lying," he said simply.

Mentally, she cursed herself for being such a shite liar. "I think I messed up." She whispered.

He stood next to her, both their backs leaned against the wall, not even looking at one another. "We all do."

"No, this is the biggest I've ever messed up," she told him.

"How?"

"Have you ever given much thought to blood supremacy, Regulus?"

He snorted, which was so unlike him that she could've laughed if this wasn't such a serious conversation.

"Haven't we all?"

She looked at him, curiously. "I don't think so,"

"Perhaps you're right, but yes I have. I mean it's just how the world is, right? Like in the muggle world there was the civil rights movement, and in our world it's this,"

Her eyes widened, "Have you been reading about muggle history?"

If they had been looking at one another, she would've seen the pronounced red of his face.

"I'm taking a muggle studies class, I told my parents it was a required credit and I would probably just laugh at everything they said." He admitted. "But back to the point- I think that sometimes in society's, we divide ourselves off into sub categories in order to feel more important, more validated."

He glanced at her, making sure she was listening. "Blood supremacy is the wizarding worlds prejudice, because we wouldn't be human if we didn't have them, but that doesn't always mean that they're right. So yes, I've given it a thought, but I've come to the decision that I'm too much of a coward to step away from what's wrong because it's a lot easier this way."

Theia nodded, she understood what he was saying. "I don't want this world for myself or my future children. I want to be happy and I'm not happy living this lie,"

"I don't run your life, neither does Rabastan. Look, Sirius gets into a lot of trouble at home but I've never seen him so happy before. He doesn't care about my parents feelings or thoughts and I think he's brave in that sense. He's doing what makes him happy and I'm just living up to my parents expectations which unfortunately do not go hand in hand."

"So do what makes me happy then?" She asked.

His lips twitched up into a smile, "in much simpler words, yes."

"You're really enlightening," she commented.

"Don't get used to it, because if you're doing what I think you're doing, I won't be able to associate myself with you. But don't let other people hold you back, especially not me, I envy you Theia. You're too gallant to be a Slytherin."

She frowned at this. Often she had thought back to first year during the sorting and how the hat had wanted her to be a Gryffindor. She believed it was wrong, even though they said it was never wrong.

Surely she wasn't like them, she wasn't a blood traitor or an over ambitious, arrogant, bold Gryffindor.

Perhaps she had only been trying to convince herself of that.

"It's just how it has to be," he told her. "For what it's worth I admire you"

"I wish I could admire myself," she muttered and then walked back to the common room with Regulus.


End file.
